


Elanor's Dreme

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elanor comforts her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elanor's Dreme

Elanor often dreamed that she was a sea nymph, that she could swim under the vast sea to the land beyond, where Frodo had sailed. There she would sun herself on a sea-moss covered rock until Mr. Frodo came on his walk. (She always imagined him meandering along the beach for at least half the morning). She would sing until he turned his attention to her.

_Why, it’s Elanor, Frodo would exclaim in surprise._

___  
_Elanor would never think it odd that Frodo, who had sailed when Elanor was only about six months old, had recognized her.

Tell me, Frodo would say. How is dear Sam?

He is well. But he misses you dreadfully.

Frodo’s lips would curve into a wistful smile. I miss him, too. But he and I will again meet. Tell him that, lovely Elanor. Tell him just that.

And Elanor would tell Sam just that, and then when tears filled his eyes, she would hug him and crawl into his lap.


End file.
